


Lust

by Kitarang



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: Other, Self-cest, indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitarang/pseuds/Kitarang
Summary: *It's getting hot in here*





	Lust

Hhuuuupbbbbbtttttt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love and support, without it I wouldn't have been able to complete this at all. It's been a grueling journey writing this and there were times where I wasn't sure id be able to finish it at all. I've had this idea swirling in my head for so long that it was almost agony not to put it down on paper, or in this case... online. As some of you could tell I took liberty in using writing styles similar to those of great literary geniuses sucho as F. Scott Fitzgerald and Joseph Heller. Their writing was an inspiration to me, not only as a writer, but someone whose been faced with adversity and knows how to overcome it. I really hope that I was able to convey my experiences in this piece and share a message that you'll all find meaningful in your day to day life. Thank you so much for being there for me, thank you so much for sharing this experience with me and of course,  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
